


The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs

by Nigellica



Category: NCIS
Genre: Deep Six, Getting Together, It's not what everyone expected, M/M, McGee finally finishes the sequel, Misuse of an Elevator, The continuing adventures of LJ Tibbs, Thom E Gemcity Book: Rock Hollow, Time for sexual harassment training again, the boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: Thom E Gemcity finally releases the sequel to Deep Six, and it's not exactly what everyone expected. It seems like everyone but Tony has finished the book, and if everyone else's reactions are anything to go by, he really wants to see how it ends.





	The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this a long time ago, before I'd heard anything about McGee having released the second book and it flopping. So we're just gonna pretend that never happened. Set in that mystical time before everything went to shit.
> 
> Also, there is mention of suicide as one of the cases they're working on, it's not detailed or in depth, but if that is a trigger for you, please proceed with caution.
> 
> Not beta-read. But even if it had been, I wouldn't be swapping arse for ass, I'm Aussie and I just can't do it. 
> 
> There may be other Aussie-isms in there, I don't know what's slang and what isn't, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Hey, congrats DiNozzo,” One of the security guards called out as he walked in.

 

Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo raised an eyebrow in reply, “Uh thanks Stan, have a good day.”

 

In the elevator one of the girls from HR giggled and blushed when she looked at him, practically running from the lift as soon as the doors opened.

 

And if Tony thought he was having a weird morning, Gibbs looked worse. If looks could kill, the entire Navy yard would need evacuation.

 

“Having a weird morning too Boss? I’m starting to wonder if I’m actually wearing pants,” DiNozzo joked, trying to lessen the other man’s rage. Or at least figure out which direction it was aimed.

 

“Better be DiNozzo, or your day is gonna get a lot worse,” Gibbs growled in response.

 

“Right Boss,” Tony replied, glad to know the simmering rage wasn’t directed at him.

 

Ellie strolled in, chatting and giggling away with Vance’s secretary, she bit her lip when she spotted Tony and froze completely when she noticed Gibbs, “Uh, morning.”

 

DiNozzo slid smoothly from his desk, almost sharklike in his movements, “Bishop,” he purred, “You look like you have something to share with the class.”

 

She couldn’t stop the little squeak that escaped, taking her seat quickly, “Uh no, nope, nothing to share. Nothing to say. How are you this morning?”

 

Tony’s grin was predatory, “I hope you never have to go undercover. Come on Ellie, you look like you’re just dying to say something.”

 

“Nope, no, nothing at all, just, you know, regular old morning,” Bishop replied in the low, slower voice she used when she was trying to hide a lie.

 

“Hell DiNozzo, sit down and shut up, haven’t you got reports to finish?” Gibbs grumbled.

 

“Nah Boss, I finished the last of them last night,” Tony grinned, sitting back down anyway.

 

The older man raised an eyebrow, “Well find something else to do then. And Bishop, you’re never going undercover.”

 

“Right Boss,” Ellie gave a sheepish smile and began her morning routine with starting her computer.

 

Tony chuckled and began checking his emails, surprised when the clock ticked over. McGee was officially late.

 

“Hey Boss?” DiNozzo ventured.

 

He only got a grunt in reply, which he took as encouragement.

 

“Did you want me to call McGeek? It’s not like him to be late,” Tony offered hesitantly.

 

Gibbs huffed in response, “Got a feeling McGee is going to be running behind today.”

 

The younger man shrugged and turned back to his emails, scanning through the news headlines he froze when he registered a familiar name.

 

_ Thom E. Gemcity releases long awaited sequel to Deep Six entitled Deep Six: Rock Hollow - The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs to mixed reviews. _

 

Well that explained the lateness.

 

_ Gemcity has been applauded by LGBT fans for his latest novel with a surprising new love interest for Special Agent LJ Tibbs. _

 

Tony choked and glanced up cautiously at Gibbs, was this saying what it sounded like? McGee gave Tibbs/Gibbs a boyfriend?

 

He scanned quickly over the parts about homophobic people complaining about having a gay relationship thrust in their faces to see what else the article had to say about McGee’s latest work.

 

_ Gemcity has been congratulated on the organic progression and chemistry between his characters in creating a relationship that felt natural.  _

 

_ In his sole interview since the release Gemcity said that he has long struggled with writer’s block. When asked about Tibbs’ new relationship he stated ‘once I stopped trying to force him one way, the story just flowed’. _

 

_ Deep Six: Rock Hollow - The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs is available- _

 

Tony stopped reading and grinned, wow, ballsy move on McGeek’s part. Looked like he was going book shopping as soon as he had a break.

 

“Sorry Boss, sorry, I got stopped on the way in and-” McGee stopped dead when he saw the expression on Gibbs’ face, he swallowed visibly.

 

“Rule number forty-two McGee,” Gibbs growled.

 

Tony winced, that was way worse than rule six.

 

“Sorry Boss, I didn’t really mean to it was just flowing so well and I kept writing and writing and it just kind of wrote itself and when the publisher wanted to see what I’d written it had just been so long since I had anything new to give them I couldn’t stop myself and then they loved it and suddenly it was being printed and I just… by then I figured rule eighteen was kind of in play,” McGee rambled on, trying to explain.

 

An IM window popped up on Tony’s screen and he looked down at it, trying to pretend he wasn’t riveted by the carnage in front of him.

 

_ EBishop: Rule 42? _

_ ADiNozzo: Never accept an apology from someone who just sucker-punched you _

_ EBishop: Oh, and 18? _

_ ADiNozzo: It’s better to seek forgiveness than permission _

_ EBishop: I think I need to write these out _

_ ADiNozzo: I’ll send you the link _

 

DiNozzo looked up at the clearing of a throat, “Yeah Boss?”

 

“If you two are done gossiping, Bishop and McGee, you have reports to finish, I have a meeting with Vance, DiNozzo, why don’t you go get coffee or something?” Gibbs instructed as he stood.

 

Tony looked around quizzically, “Really Boss?”

 

“Unless you’d rather clean out the truck…”

 

“On it Boss! Coffee Gibbs? Bishop? McGee?” DiNozzo glanced around as he stood, grabbing his gear, “Be back soon then.”

 

OOOOO

 

Tony made a quick detour on his way to the coffee shop, picking up a copy of McGee’s book to read.

 

While he was waiting for the coffees, a woman in the waiting area read the cover and grinned.

 

“How far through are you? I’m only halfway but phew,” the woman fanned herself jokingly, “And I thought Tommy and Lisa were hot together.”

 

Tony chuckled, when he’d read about their character’s brief hook up in the first book he’d teased Ziva for ages.

 

“I haven’t actually started yet but I’ve heard good things,” he told the woman truthfully.

 

“Well I won’t spoil it for you but things definitely get hot and heavy, don’t read it in public,” she laughed and moved to grab her coffee.

 

“Thanks for the advice,” Tony grinned, grabbing the coffees for his team when his name was called.

 

OOOOO

 

“Welcome back Tony,” he saw the moment the security guard spotted the book under his arm, Stan grinned and winked, “Looking for some inspiration huh? Have fun with that.”

 

“Maybe I’ll see if I can get it signed,” Tony grinned in response.

 

What the hell sort of inspiration would he be looking for?

 

In the lift he finally read the blurb on the dust jacket.

 

_ After the sudden and unexpected departure of Lisa, Special Agent LJ Tibbs and his team are torn apart. However when Tibbs turns to alcohol to dull the pain, he finds what he needs in the most unexpected place. Can Tibbs pull his team back together when a case hits too close to home for Agent McGregor? Or will the team lose another member, permanently.  _

 

Tony scoffed as he left the elevator, turns to alcohol? Was McGee TRYING to get van duty for the rest of the year? Oh well, not his problem.

 

Tony delivered the coffees, saving McGee’s for last, he placed the book on his desk as well, opened up to the first blank page.

 

The younger agent froze and looked up at him nervously, “Er, have you read it?”

 

“Just bought it, thought maybe I could get it signed,” DiNozzo grinned and shoved it towards him, “How about Tony, you are my inspiration, you taught me everything I know and this book wouldn’t exist without you and your amazing mentorship?”

 

McGee’s posture returned to something a bit more normal, “I’m not writing that Tony,” he scowled but picked up his pen anyway.

 

_ Dear Tony, _

_ Please don’t kill me. _

_ Thom E. Gemcity _

 

Tony read it and raised an eyebrow with a snort, “Well now I definitely need to read it.”

 

“On your own time DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled as he strode into the bullpen, “Gear up, we’ve got a body. Base housing, let’s go, Bishop get the truck, DiNozzo notify Ducky; and McGee?”

 

The younger agent swallowed nervously and stood, “Yeah Boss?”

 

Gibbs paused enough to make his displeasure known, “Go with Bishop.”

 

DiNozzo shrugged and tossed the book in his bag for later before following Gibbs, “On your six Boss.”

 

OOOOO

 

The car ride with Gibbs was awkward and by now Tony was absolutely dying to read the book that caused all of this.

 

“So, guessing you’ve read the book Boss?” Tony ventured.

 

The older man’s eyebrows shot up, “Have you?”

 

“Nope, didn’t even know it was out, guess I’ll read it when this case is wrapped up,” he gave his Boss a sidelong glance, “Guessing it must be something big to make you lose it.”

 

Gibbs grunted, “Talk to me when you’ve read it.”

 

Tony huffed and focused on the road once more, “Okay then.”

 

OOOOO

 

_ Tommy tore the old tin mug of bourbon from his boss’s hand, throwing it harmlessly to the floor, “Tibbs, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Lisa, Lisa wasn’t your fault. She made her choice.” _

 

_ “Did she?” LJ replied with a dark chuckle, “Or did I make the choice for her?” _

 

_ “Boss, you know just as well as I do that nobody can make Lisa do anything, not even me,” Tommy told him with a bitter smile. _

 

_ That threw Tibbs, as he finally stopped to look at his senior field agent, to properly look at him since Lisa had left. The dark circles he tried to hide, the stubble he’d missed, the lines of misery around his mouth and the pain in his eyes. _

 

_ This wasn’t just about him. _

 

_ “Tommy I-” _

 

_ Tibbs’ phone rang, breaking the moment, “Tibbs.” _

 

Tony yawned and put the book down for the night, no new relationship yet, just normal old team stuff. Some of the conversations in the basement sounded almost like actual conversations Tony had had with Gibbs. No wonder everyone was freaking out, it was pretty much impossible to miss who the book was based on, especially if you knew any of them.

 

OOOOO

 

McGee was obviously avoiding Gibbs, anyone could see that. Tony just shook his head, hiding a smile, Gibbs would find the chance to talk to him eventually, putting it off just gave them both time to stew. One day Probie would learn though, not everyone was as fluent in Gibbs as Tony was.

 

Having nothing to work on but cold cases certainly didn’t help his temperament.

 

When the end of the day rolled around, Gibbs was clearly beyond done.

 

“Alright, get out of here. We have our annual sexual harassment seminar tomorrow,” Gibbs growled at them.

 

The groans came from all directions, “Again? Didn’t we JUST do that?”

 

Their boss gave McGee a dark look, “Apparently they decided we needed a refresher.”

 

Bishop tried unsuccessfully to hold in a snort of laughter as she packed up quickly, “Night!”

 

“Be on time,” Gibbs called out, before adding dryly, “And bring coffee.”

 

OOOOO

 

_ Agent McGregor froze as he examined their latest victim, “Boss, I recognise this guy too, I… both our victims, I was just talking to them at the coffee shop the other day. We talked while we waited for our drinks.” _

 

_ The younger agent was visibly shaken and special agent Knight took the camera while Tibbs led him away from the scene. _

 

_ “Who else was there?” LJ asked intently, “Had you ever met them before?” _

 

_ McGregor shook his head, “It’s the only time I’ve ever met either of them. The shop was busy, there were about five of us chatting.” _

 

_ He ran his fingers through his hair, looking frustrated, “We didn’t exchange names Boss, it was a short chat about nothing. I didn’t even realise til I saw this guy.” _

 

_ Tibbs was already dialling his old flip phone, “We need to identify the other people from the coffee shop.” _

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, he was sort of wondering how McGeek was going to change the case, otherwise it’d be him writing about himself writing the book, the very idea was giving him a headache.

 

OOOOO

 

“-so if Karen has been sending Mike explicit jokes-”

 

The man up the front droned on and DiNozzo was drifting off where he sat, even after the extra large coffee he’d drank. Gibbs was sitting and fuming off to the side and Tony noted it was mainly their team taking the seminar, they all looked just as bored.

 

Except McGee, who looked vaguely guilty.

 

“Now, while I’m told NCIS has no official rule against fraternisation between agents, it is always more complicated when you introduce an imbalance of power. Let’s say Alex begins a relationship with his direct superior Angus. However after a while Alex wants to end things, unfortunately, Angus is less keen to end the relationship and threatens Alex’s job if he leaves him. This is sexual harassment, Alex should report this to HR, or go to Angus’s direct supervisor, even within a relationship, any unwanted sexual advance is still harassment.”

 

God, he was going to die here, was he really going to take the ENTIRE day? Surely an hour refresher would be plenty.

 

“Say Tammy has noticed how Lisa looks at her, and wants to begin a relationship, so she corners her at work, somewhere private such as a closet, or a stairwell or the elevator.”

 

McGee let out a strangled groan and Gibbs glared darkly at him, “Sex in the workplace is never appropriate.”

 

He really was going to die there.

 

OOOOO

 

“Go home everyone,” Gibbs grumbled, “I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

 

Tony jumped out of his seat with a cheer, “Uh, sorry Boss, been a long day.”

 

“You’re tellin’ me,” Gibbs huffed, gathering his gear and flicking his light off, “Go home.”

 

“Right, night Gibbs,” Tony grabbed his gear with a grin and headed for the lift.

 

“Night,” Ellie smiled and Gibbs nodded in response as she left.

 

“Uh night Boss,” McGee said hesitantly.

 

“Night McGee, one day soon we are going to have a conversation you will not enjoy,” Gibbs informed him with a steady look.

 

“Right Boss, sorry Boss,” the younger agent scuttled off quickly before that day could arrive sooner than expected.

 

Gibbs sat back in his chair and scrubbed his hands over his face with a sigh, this was shaping up to be a long week while he waited for Tony to finish the damned book. He still had no idea what the younger agent’s reaction would be.

 

OOOOO

 

_ “Tommy,” LJ said raggedly, arms bracketing the taller man’s head, “I can’t lose you too.” _

 

_ The younger man’s hands rose to rest on LJ’s cheeks, eyes searching the older man’s, was he saying what it sounded like? _ __  
  


_ “You won’t,” Tommy leaned in further until they were breathing the same air, “You’re never going to lose me.” _

 

_ Tibbs’ eyes closed and let their foreheads press together, “You can’t promise that Tommy, our work is dangerous you-” _

 

_ “And so could you,” Tommy interrupted, rubbing his thumbs along the other man’s cheekbones. _

 

_ “I can’t lose you Tommy,” Tibbs repeated, “I can’t go through that again.” _

 

_ “Tibbs,” Tommy said seriously, pulling away and waiting for the icy blue eyes to reopen. _

 

_ The cocky grin the younger man was known for filled his face, “If you think I’m that easy to get rid of boss, you haven’t been paying attention.” _

 

_ A groan rumbled deep in Tibbs’ chest and he finally pressed close to claim his senior field agent’s lips in a kiss, filled with over ten years of pent up tension. Tommy’s hands moved down Tibbs’ throat to clutch at his shoulders while the older man pressed him back against the metal wall of the elevator. His hip pressed firmly against Tommy’s groin, pulling a loud groan from the younger man before the two finally parted for breath. _

 

Tony’s eyes were wide and his cheeks flushing red; jesus, it was always the quiet ones. He wasn’t sure what to think, how to feel. There was a lot to unpack in that. McGee, Timothy McGee had written porn about Tony and Gibbs. He’d written porn of them and everyone was loving, wait, everyone had READ it. Shit, that explained some of the weird comments he’d been getting. Also, he’d written about their relationship, in and out of work, realistically, right up until they started making out in the elevator, this was the writing and character progression that everyone had been going on about, commenting how natural it was. 

 

He really wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

And ever since Gibbs had read it, he’d been growling up a storm, but not at Tony, their relationship remained unchanged.

 

But he was pissed off at McGee, in a way he hadn’t been over the first book, when McGee used their likenesses and wrote about their personal lives but this time, Gibbs was angry. 

 

The question was, why?

 

OOOOO   
  


Don’t read it in public, that comment now haunted Tony, because so far? Tommy and Tibbs making out in the elevator was still pretty tame, so where exactly did things go from there?

 

He’d hesitated before finally packing the book in his work bag, just in case the week stayed as slow as it had been. But was he really game to read porn about his boss in the presence of his boss? Guess it was time to find out.

 

“Morning Boss,” Tony’s voice was a little higher than usual as he greeted his boss, he just hoped Gibbs hadn’t noticed, or didn’t realise why.

 

Because on the way in, when Stan winked and others giggled and gossiped, Tony realised,  _ they all thought it was true _ . The sexual harassment seminar, the giggles and banter, everyone in the office thought he was seeing Gibbs. That he and Gibbs spent their time in the elevator kissing and exchanging meaningful glances. And suddenly Tony had no idea how he was meant to behave, the same as usual? Should he be less… he wasn’t even sure what it was that made everyone able to see them as a couple.

 

So should he just continue to behave as normal? Let the others think what they would, his team knew the truth. That Tony and Gibbs had a close friendship, they understood each other without words, and had since the moment they met in Baltimore. That they often hung out together at Gibbs’ place outside of work hours, eating steak or take out and watching sport or westerns. That they were each other’s emergency contact, because at the end of the day, they knew who they wanted at their bedside if anything happened. That Tony was the only one who could get away with teasing Gibbs, and half the shit he said.That Gibbs’ headslapped Tony because he knew it made him feel needed.

 

Huh…maybe Gibbs was mad because McGee had seen something neither of them had. That Tony and Gibbs together? Made sense.

 

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied evenly, “How’s your reading going?” The man asked with barely veiled curiosity.

 

“Slow,” Tony told him truthfully, “I uh, I think I’m starting to see what all the fuss is about though.”

 

Gibbs’ eyebrow shot up practically to his hairline, “Oh really? And-” The older man’s phone cut them off and he answered with a curse, “Gibbs.”

 

Tony took that moment to put his gear away and start his computer while the other two team members arrived with very different levels of enthusiasm.

 

Gibbs stood with a growl as he hung up, “Grab your gear, suspected suicide on base.”

 

Tony groaned as he stood, what was with their caseload lately? They were finishing early, getting home on time. It just wasn’t normal.

 

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face, “Bishop, call Ducky, McGee-”

 

“Uh, boss?” The younger agent interrupted sheepishly.

 

“What McGee?” Gibbs snapped.

 

“Can we talk?” He asked hesitantly.

 

The older man sighed, “DiNozzo, get the truck, McGee, with me,” He ordered, standing and heading for the lift, with McGee trailing after him.

 

“Well that’s gonna be an uncomfortable ride,” Tony drawled as he watched them go.

 

“I’ll say,” Bishop agreed as she hung up the phone, her eyes narrowed, “Wait, what do you know about it?”

 

DiNozzo raised an eyebrow in response as they headed down to the truck, “Well what do you know about it special agent Ally Knight?”

 

Ellie opened her mouth and shut it again, “You’ve read it,” She said finally, accusatorially.

 

“I haven’t actually finished it yet,” Tony admitted finally, when Ellie wasn’t forthcoming with anything else, “But I’m starting to understand why we had to redo the sexual harassment training.”

 

Bishop glanced over, offering him a sheepish look, “Uh, right, so, I was wondering-”

 

“Bishop, I’m not going to give you tips on picking up guys in elevators,” The senior field agent told her whimsically, “You’ve either got it or you don’t.”

 

Her eyes widened with a little squeak, “Wait so-”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and glanced over at her, “You really want to finish that question? Knowing that I might actually answer?”

 

Ellie opened her mouth a few times to speak before she finally closed her mouth with an audible snap.

 

“That’s what I thought,” DiNozzo drawled.

 

OOOOO

 

When they pulled up at the scene, McGee looked chastened, but also slightly relieved. Like he was glad to have finally cleared the air.

 

Boy did Tony wish he could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation.

 

Gibbs was also slightly less enraged as he barked orders at them all.

 

“From my preliminary examination, it does appear to be consistent with suicide,” Ducky informed them, “I’ll know more once I have him on the table, but there are no inconsistencies that I’ve found so far Jethro.”

 

“Yeah, there’s none that I’ve found either Duck,” Gibbs sighed as he surveyed the scene.

 

Tony winced as he bagged the suicide letter, “His note makes pretty convincing reading Boss.”

 

“Finish bagging and tagging everything, I’ve got an appointment with his CO,” Gibbs informed them, leaving the scene, and McGee to ride back in the truck.

 

“All suicides investigated as homicides?” Jimmy offered.

 

“Precisely Mr Palmer, let’s get this gentleman back to autopsy,” Ducky agreed.

 

“Speaking of gentleman, how are you Tony, I hear-” Jimmy began.

 

Tony held a hand up to interrupt him, “Don’t even start Palmer, this week’s been weird enough already.”

 

“Oh, right, that’s fair. I was just wondering-” Jimmy tried again.

 

“Come along Mr Palmer, it’s high time we were getting back,” Ducky interrupted this time, giving Tony a small smile as he lead his assistant away.

 

Whatever the autopsy gremlin’s question, he was almost certain he didn’t want to answer.

 

OOOOO

 

_ Tommy felt a presence behind him in the bathroom, and for a moment, he almost thought it was Lisa again. It would hardly be the first time she’d cornered him in the men’s room.  _

 

_ Instead, he turned to find Tibbs, ready and waiting with a hungry look in his eyes. _

 

_ “Tibbs I-” Tommy tried, but that was all he got out before the older man was invading his space, capturing his face for a hard kiss. _

 

_ When their lips parted, Tibbs took a moment to search his lover’s face, “Don’t you dare take such a dumbarse risk like that again, d’you hear me?” _

 

_ “Boss,” Tommy protested, “I’m fine, I’m safe,” He reminded him, “It’s okay.” _

 

_ The older man let out a slow breath, “I just… I can’t lose another person I love,” Tibbs told him, steely blue gaze meeting shocked green. _

 

_ “Boss, I…” Tommy gaped, the senior field agent speechless for once. _

 

_ “I know,” Tibbs replied, sinking to his knees on the bathroom floor. _

 

_ It was enough to shock the younger man into speech, “Boss! You can’t, not here. Anyone could come in.” _

 

_ “Then you’d better make it quick,” Tibbs ordered, fishing Tommy’s length from his trousers to take it in his mouth. _

 

_ The senior field agent squawked, burying his hand in silver hair on instinct, “But Boss, I- oh god, I haven’t even washed my hands yet,” He argued lamely. _

 

_ “Then I’ll give you a reason to wash them,” Tibbs growled, sucking him down like his life depended on it. _

 

Tony slammed the book shut, his cheeks flaming red as he let out a long, slow breath, “Fucking hell.”

 

His coffee sat, forgotten by the side of the couch. After Ducky had ruled suicide, he’d taken advantage of the early finish to do some reading.

 

He hadn’t expected to read about Gibbs blowing him in the bathroom at work. Fucking hell, why was McGee writing about Gibbs blowing him in the bathroom? Is that what he thought happened whenever the two of them disappeared? They were off fucking somewhere?

 

And that… Gibbs had as good as said that he loved him. 

 

No.

 

Tibbs had as good as said he loved Tommy, Tony had to remind himself.

 

It wasn’t actually them, it was figments of McGee’s imagination, based on them. It didn’t actually mean Gibbs was interested in blowing him at work. Or that he loved him. Or saw him as anything other than a work colleague and friend.

 

For that matter, Tony wasn’t entirely sure whether he saw Gibbs as anything other than a friend and mentor.

 

Who was he kidding, he definitely saw the older man as something more than a friend and mentor.

 

Tony sighed and took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee and opened the book once more. He really needed to finish so they could talk about it.

 

OOOOO

 

Despite his little chat with McGee, after a whole week of cold cases, the seminar and a suicide, Gibbs was fuming. He was snapping at everyone, and Tony wasn’t entirely sure it was really about having a slow week.

 

It seemed like everyone was holding their breath as they waited for him to finish the fucking book.

 

It probably didn’t help that the day was dragging by in a haze of cold cases to review. It was bad enough that Tony was excited when he and Bishop had the chance to go investigate reports of a sailor loitering outside a corner store.

 

Even though it turned out he was just waiting to surprise his girlfriend who worked two stores down, at least it got them out in the fresh air for a little while.

 

DiNozzo was a little surprised to find Gibbs in the elevator after he’d stopped for coffee. Once it was between floors, he flicked the emergency stop button on Gibbs’ office.

 

“We should talk,” Tony suggested hesitantly.

 

“You finished the book?” The older man grunted.

 

“Uh, not yet boss,” DiNozzo admitted sheepishly.

 

“Then we have nothing to talk about,” Gibbs informed him, restarting the lift and heading for the bullpen before Tony really had a chance to say anything.

 

Must be one hell of an ending.

 

It seemed like both forever and no time at all before they were all standing and stretching, putting their desks in order for the weekend.

 

“See you all Monday,” Gibbs told them as he stretched as well.

 

It might have been Tony’s imagination, but it seemed like his gaze lingered on his senior field agent for a moment longer than the rest.

 

“See you Monday boss,” McGee replied, grabbing his things and heading for the lift.

 

“Night boss,” Ellie said as well, quickly joining McGee.

 

That only left Tony, he grabbed his things and hesitated, glancing at Gibbs until the man was forced to look up at him.

 

“Go home Tony,” Gibbs sighed, “I’ll see you next week.”

 

“Right boss,” Tony said hesitantly, “Night Gibbs,” He said, heading home for the night to do some more reading.

 

OOOOO

 

_ “Think you might need to sand it a little better boss,” Tommy smirked after a particularly vicious thrust against the boat. _

 

_ “What’d I tell you about calling me boss while my cock is inside you?” Tibbs growled at the cheeky younger man. _

 

_ Tommy smirked and ran a hand up Tibbs’ chest to pull him close, “You might’ve said not to, but rule number three boss. Never believe what you’re told, double check. And the way your cock jumps every time I say it, I don’t think I’ll be stopping anytime soon. Boss,” Tommy purred, sucking at his lower lip. _

 

_ Tibbs let out a feral sounding snarl and pounded him harder against the boat. He took advantage of Tommy’s arched neck to nibble and suck at all that nicely tanned skin. Later he might regret it, but for now he got a savage thrill from the marks he left, knowing his senior field agent would have to work hard to hide them. _

 

_ “Fuck Tibbs I’m-” Tommy cut off with a wail a he stroked himself to completion, squeezing his boss tight until he followed him over that edge. _

 

_ “You really might have to do some sanding,” Tommy informed him, sounding almost drunk in the afterglow, “And check my arse for splinters.” _

 

_ Tibbs chuckled and kissed his lover, “Don’t worry, I’ll examine every inch of your backside later,” The older man promised. _

 

_ “Good,” Tommy purred. _

 

Tony closed the book with a quiet groan, reading was supposed to get him ready for bed, not get him too worked up to sleep.

 

With a sigh, he slipped his hand under the sheet to stroke lazily at his uncomfortably hard cock. The whole thing was completely ridiculous. He was jerking off after reading the surprisingly hot adventures of their boss reaming his arse, written by his probie.

 

Sure, Tony was flexible, even if it had happened, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had used the back door. He just wasn’t sure how McGee knew that. Or suspected it.

 

The whole thing was fucking with his head.

 

He pulled back the sheet and came harmlessly over his stomach, grabbing a tissue to wipe it off before he reluctantly rose to clean himself properly.

 

At least maybe now he could get some sleep.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony hadn’t exactly expected to spend his Saturday morning reading. He felt like such a McGeek as he read while he ate his breakfast, on the couch while he finished his morning coffee, relaxing on his bed after his shower, and again while he had his mid morning coffee.

 

He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that the case had taken off and there were less sexy interludes, only stolen moments between Tibbs and Tommy while they tried to fit their blossoming relationship around their work.

 

_ “This isn’t working,” Tommy sighed tiredly as he slumped back against the elevator wall as it ground to a stop, “When are we going to get time to just be together? I feel like I’ve barely seen you.” _

 

_ “You see me every day,” LJ pointed out. _

 

_ “Not… Not like that. Sure I see WORK you, but I want to see you, LJ. When are we going to have time to just be together as a couple?” Tommy explained, clearly frustrated. _

 

_ “When the job is done,” Tibbs replied stiffly, “We’ve been busy a case.” _

 

_ The senior field agent pushed himself off the wall to crowd Tibbs, “Boss, we’re ALWAYS busy on a case. The job is never done. Are we just going to spend the rest of our lives waiting for the time to properly be together?” _

 

_ The older man sighed and took the brunette’s face between his hands, “You’re right,” He admitted, “So why don’t you move in with me?” _

 

_ Tommy’s breath caught and Tibbs barrelled on, “We’re both gonna get caught up on the job, it’s who we are. But when we come home, we’d come home to each other. Give me a reason to want to come home again,” The older man pleaded. _

 

_ The senior field agent let out a slow breath, “Boss, don’t you think it’s too soon? What if…” What if you get sick of me? _

 

_ He didn’t have to say the last part, Tibbs heard it anyway. _

 

_ “Tony, it’s been over ten years, if I haven’t gotten sick of you yet, you’re probably going to be safe,” The older man told him with an amused smile. _

 

_ “But that’s not living together,” Tommy protested, “I’m a terrible housemate, I steal the blankets, I sing, like all the time, I-” _

 

_ “Tommy,” Tibbs interrupted with a small grin, “You don’t think I know all that? The amount of times you’ve stayed with me, that six weeks your building was without hot water, when your floors were getting redone, when you were painting, the kitchen remodel. I could go on.” _

 

_ The younger man offered a sheepish smile, “Right boss. Are you sure?” Tommy asked hesitantly. _

 

_ “There is nothing I want more, than to come home to you, as many nights as I possibly can,” Tibbs told him firmly, “I love you Tommy.” _

 

_ His senior field agent melted against him, “I love you too Tibbs,” He smiled, brushing a thumb along his lover’s cheekbone and leaning in for a slow, lingering kiss. _

 

_ Just one of many more to come. _

 

Tony slowly shut the book.

 

That… that wasn’t the ending he’d expecting.

 

The way everyone had been talking about it made him think there had to be some kind of big dramatic ending. Other than the high speed chase over the cliff the case had ended with of course.

 

But… that didn’t… it didn’t feel like an ending. It felt like a beginning.

 

And he hadn’t missed that McGee had accidentally written Tony that once instead of Tommy. Not meant to be them his arse.

 

Tony scratched at his head, not entirely sure what to think as he drove over to see Gibbs. There was a reason he hadn’t said see you Monday.

 

It had always been his intention to see Gibbs once he’d read whatever fiery conclusion the book came to but now, now he had no idea what to say.

 

He sat in the driveway for a few minutes before he headed inside, unsurprised to find Gibbs waiting for him in the basement with a freshly opened beer.

 

“So you finished it huh?” Gibbs commented lightly as he took a sip of his own beer, leaning against his work bench.

 

“Yep,” Tony replied, grabbing his own beer and sipping at it. He hesitated, “It wasn’t exactly what I expected.”

 

“What did you expect DiNozzo?” The older man asked, putting his beer down in favour of sanding, not entirely oblivious to Tony’s blush.

 

“I dunno,” The brunette said awkwardly, “I guess something dramatic. Like a big fight and break up, or a proposal, or someone dying or leaving or something,” He admitted.

 

“Maybe McGee decided they’d been through enough,” Gibbs suggested gruffly, “Figured they deserved some happiness after it all.”

 

Tony paused and searched his boss’s face, “Maybe he did,” He agreed quietly, “And maybe they do.”

 

The older man lifted his head to meet the green eyed gaze, “Tony-”

 

“Why were you so pissed at McGee?” He interrupted, taking a deep breath before he asked, “Because he was right? Or because he was wrong?”

 

Gibbs leaned forward against the boat, sandpaper dangling in his hand, “What do you think?”

 

Tony shook his head, “Gonna need an answer on this one boss. Need to know if the answer is what I want it to be or not,” He told him firmly.

 

Gibbs sighed and pushed off the boat, turning to swap his sandpaper for the beer, “Right. Guess I never realised I was that obvious. And to have it all put out there for everyone to see… I wasn’t impressed.”

 

DiNozzo huffed and sipped at his beer, “Yeah, I was a bit surprised when I worked out they all think we’ve been screwing each other for who knows how long,” He told his boss with a half smile.

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs chuckled, “Palmer can’t even look me in the eyes.”

 

“He tried to talk to me about it,” Tony laughed and the older man joined in until they naturally faded to silence.

 

Gibbs took a sip of his beer and slowly licked his lips, “So, what did you think of it?”

 

DiNozzo took a long mouthful of beer while he gathered his thoughts. They’d both been playing close to the vest, maybe it was time to put his cards on the table.

 

Tony kept his voice light as he said, “Never thought I’d jerk off to porn McGee wrote about us.”

 

Gibbs choked on his beer, coughing as he tried to clear his throat and lungs, “Fuck, Tony.”

 

The younger man burst out laughing, “It wasn’t what I expected but the end was kind of… nice, it felt like a new beginning, for both of them.”

 

Gibbs had to clear his throat several times before he was able to croak, “For us.”

 

Tony stepped closer, searching Gibbs’ face as he closed the distance til they were chest to chest.

 

“Is that the kind of beginning you want?” He asked lightly.

 

The older man lifted a hand to cup his senior field agent’s face, “Yes,” He said firmly, “It’s the only future I want.”

 

Tony gave him a sheepish half smile, “I feel like Tommy and Tibbs have already had all the arguments for us.”

 

Gibbs chuckled and brushed his lips against Tony’s in a dry, chaste kiss, “They have,” He murmured in agreement.

 

Tony brushed his nose against his boss’s cheek, breathing in the other man’s breath with their close proximity, “Can’t believe Tommy got to defile the elevator, work bathrooms AND got fucked against the boat before me.”

 

Gibbs smirked and caught his lips for a more thorough, lingering kiss, “We have time,” The older man promised, “We can do all that and more.”

 

Tony laughed and stole another kiss, “We should sand it first.”


End file.
